Together again
by Cheshire Kat02
Summary: Thanos has been defeated and the snap had been undone, all that had disappeared during the snap had returned. Everyone was glad reuniting with their loved ones, all but one as the Thunder God stands aside alone, until, a certain trickster arrives [after infinity war] thor and loki centric


Hello! Kat here, well so i watched Infinity war, cried, tried to get myself back up, failed and fell into marvel, mostly Thor and Loki. Moving on from the private stuff and my mini breakdown throughout the month, spoilers for infinity war ahead if you haven't seen the movie. Mostly Thor and Loki centric. [ps. I'm sorry if i got some of the details wrong i haven't been able to catch up with some of the Marvel movies much because of school

Fyi this fic even though it takes place long after iw, i'm keeping the characters strictly iw cast so i don't mess up

Now let's begin!(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Thanos had finally been defeated, the avengers had done it. With the help of the titan killing weapon together with the combined efforts of the Avengers, they killed the mad titan and had gotten back the infinity stones. With the infinity stones in their hands once again they undid the snap, and those that had once been turned to dust months before in the fight on Wakanda had returned to them. Peter with Tony, T'challa with Okoye and Shuri and the other avengers as well. Everyone was reuniting with their loved ones and Thor had stood aside watching as his friends united with the other avengers holding on to the stones while his friends reunited with their loved ones.

With Vision surprising Wanda who had felt despair when she had returned from the snap. Wanda was questioning how Vision was still alive when she had seen him die in front of her eyes, and he explained that Rogers and the others had brought his body back to the Wakandan palace after Thanos had left. Shuri had repaired him with the technology they had, replacing and repairing parts that had been broken when Thanos ripped the mind stone out of him.

Wanda was extremely thankful towards the Wakandan princess and she explained that it was no problem since, in her brothers name, she promised to provide support to the Avengers in any way that she could. The guardians of the galaxy had also come back but, while they were relinquishing in the fact that they were family once again, they knew that they wouldn't be whole without Gamora with them. Thor, walked up to the Guardians and held up the Soul Stone for them, the guardians looked at him with confusion with Rocket asking "what is the meaning of this Thor?"

"Take the soul stone and bring back your family sweet rabbit. The soul stone has the power to alter the souls of the living and the dead, use the stone to bring back your family member." Thor told the Guardians as he placed the soul stone in Quill's hands.

As Quill gripped the soul stone, it had started to shine before it shattered. "I believe that there is no need for that. A familiar voice was heard as the broken soul stone which had become dust started to form a person. The guardian's gasped when they saw who the person was

"Hey"

was all Gamora said as the guardians embraced her weeping and laughing joyfully at her return leaving the explanations for later as they were finally whole again.

Thor, deciding that it was wise to leave them be as they reunited went aside holding the stones in his hands, he walked towards the Avengers seeking their advice "My friend's what should we do with the stones." He asked them

"Destroy them so that no one can use them for evil again." Both Captain and Tony said at the same time, the two of them looking to glare at each other, their conflict still fresh.

"If i may interrupt, i must take back the time stone." Strange said as he took the stone from Thor's hands. "I have made an oath to keep the stone safe and even though the mad titan is gone. I must upkeep that oath for the rest of my life." He said before gripping the stone hesitation evident "However, i too believe that it is better to destroy the stones before history repeats itself." He said with determination, destroying the stone with his magic and opening up a portal back home to New York, bidding them farewell as he left.

"Not one to socialise much huh." Tony made a remark as he turned his attention to the other infinity stones, gripping onto Peter even more as though he would disappear again if he had let go. "We should destroy it after all." He said again as the others nodded along

"Then Lady Wanda if you would please." Thor said holding up the infinity stones. Bruce walked up to him patting him on the back "you could have used it to bring back your home and your brother, Thor. No one would stop you." He said as the mind stone broke "i couldn't, i have no knowledge on how to wield the stones. I'm worried that if i do try, i may offset the world. However, there is no worry, Asgard will be reborn again by Yggdrasil. Me and the rest of my people would just have to find it, even if we don't Asgard is not a place but it's people Banner." He said to Banner who nodded in acknowledgement of his decision Thor then continued "My brother too belongs in Valhalla now, where all warriors who died with honor belong….. Where he belongs with mother and father." he finished with a pause knowing how they never were truly able to mourn for both Frigga and Odin.

The reality stone broke next.

"You truly are the worst brother ever."

Thor has then remembered the last thing he said to Loki. Oh how he wished he never said that, that his brother deserved praise for his actions instead of being belittled. But he could not say that to his brother now, for Loki was gone. For good. As Thanos said, "No more resurrections this time."

As the stones broke one by one till the tesseract was left, he closed his hand on it for a moment, thinking whether or not he really wanted to let the last stone be destroyed. It was the last piece of Loki that was left in this world, "Thor?" Steve asked as he placed his hand on the Norse God's shoulder. Thor snapped out of his daze and opened his fist again, apologising for holding them up, once the stone was broken and the crystal dusts which slowly started to flow in the wind disappeared. With the stones broken and the fact that no one could use the infinity stones for evil again. The Avengers went back to catching up with each other after the events of civil war, with peter dragging tony around to the different Avengers and guardians introducing himself and mentioning how cool they were.

Thor as he conversed with the other Avengers and Guardians catching up with the Avengers especially, frowning when he heard about the civil war. When suddenly, he got hit by a pebble at the back of his head. In irritation, he turned around demanding who it was who had struck him while not noticing that the other Avengers and the guardians, other than Nebula and Gamora who stiffened at the appearance of the newcomer, became tense as they held their weapons up.

Thor had stopped mid sentence and froze when he saw who was the one that struck him.

"Loki…."

Was all that came out when his brother, who he thought had died on the ship was standing there smirking at him as he held another pebble mid-air with his magic. Thor would have thought that he was dreaming if not for his friends murmuring as to whether they had to fight again, or the everpresent bruise from Thano's grip on his neck.

"Hello, brother."

Loki said as his brother froze, he hated how he could not tell what his brother may do next, Thor had changed a lot after his banishment afterall. However, it was amusing to see his brother's friends flustered at his presence. Although, seeing Banner explaining that he was "on their side" now comforted him, a little. But that was the least of his worries at the moment.

As he focused his attention back on his brother, he saw Thor cracking his knuckles and stretching his muscles. Loki's stopped whatever magic he had activated currently as he prepared to flee. What was he thinking, believing that Thor would accept him again, especially after the betrayals and the death act that he pulled.

Thor had said so himself "you truly are the worst brother"

So he was surprised when his brother disappeared in a bolt of lightning and without warning, hugged him with all his might. His hands still coated in his magic as he was about to cast a spell that would distract his brother. Loki then grimaced in pain as Thor embraced him tighter.

Thor hearing his brother grimace, loosened his hold on Loki but did not let go. Holding onto him as though he would disappear. After a short silence, Thor moved away cupping his brother face in his hands as he always did, minding the too fresh bruise on his neck. Putting his forehead to Loki's, he asked

"Where have you been this whole time?"

Thor asked as he tried to control the tears that had begun to drip from his good eye. Loki then brought his hand up to Thor wiping away the tears that flowed "does it matter brother?" He asked in return as Thor shook his head, burying his face in Loki's clothing pulling close into an embrace. Loki, although slightly uncomfortable at the physical contact that had been absent since they left childhood, embraced Thor back.

This time Thor chuckled, "wouldn't this ruin your image with the Midgardians?" Loki gave his brother a light smack on the head stating that _his_ reputation is the one _he_ should be worrying about, shedding tears in front on his midgardian comrades. "Would you have prefered that i had turned into a snake and stabbed you like we did when we were still mere saplings?" Loki asked and Thor laughed saying "maybe, i would have brother." He said picking Loki up carrying him towards his comrades. "Let me down you big oaf! I can walk by myself!" Loki told Thor off but did not struggle as he usually would, seemingly content.

"I've missed you brother." Thor said while they approached the Avengers who were lowering their weapons but were still skeptical. "...i've missed you too, Th- no, Brother." Hearing Loki call him 'brother' once again after centuries made him break out in a grin as he nuzzled Loki relinquishing in the fact that he was no longer alone.

Bonus; what if loki approached Thor as a snake instead ? [excuse me if it's bad this was a last minute idea :))]

While Thor was conversing with his shield brothers, he heard a scream as he felt something brush by him. Turning to the source of the scream he turned to lady Wanda who looked surprised as her hands were coated in her magic.

"Erm, Thor?"

He heard cap call him as he turned back to Rogers inquired what he needed

"I think you should look down at what u have at your feet."

Looking down he saw a beautiful emerald green snake with an equally beautiful green eyes that it had. As Thor bent down as though to pick the snake up, some of his friends warned that they doubted that he should pick it up as it may be poisonous. Shaking off his friends worry he reached his hand out towards the emerald snake, that seemed so familiar to him but he could not place where he had seen such a beautiful shade of green

Initially it had opened its mouth hissing at him showing that the insides while of the snakes mouth were black, quite similar to that of a black mamba. At the sight of the jet black mouth, his teammates were more skeptical as they moved back slightly in precaution while Thor held his hand there open for the snake to climb on. After a moment, the snake stopped hissing and instead sticked its forked tongue out brushing against his hand before it slithered onto his arm wrapping around it.

"See my friends? No worries."

Thor reassured his friends who were slightly more comfortable with the snake knowing that they would _probably_ not get hurt.

"How come you're so intrigued in a simple snake though Thor?"

Tony asked as he eyed the snake

"I've always loved snakes, even as a child. Always would pick them up and bring them home." He chuckled bringing the snake closer to him with nostalgia as the reptile stared at him "this beauty, though, caught my attention because he looked so much like my dear brother."

He said as the Avengers went quiet, tense and solem knowing that Thor had lost more than them during the war against Thanos.

"My friend's don't worry about me, I've mourned for my family and my people, knowing that they are in Valhalla as proud warriors." he said as the mood lightened up abit. As Thor admired the snake more he realised, grinning he turned to his friends trying to hold back tears that threatened to flow, "Ah, my friend's, i finally remember why this snake reminded me of my brother." He said to them as they gave their attention back to the Norse God, Thor gave a light kiss on the snakes snout as he said "because he is Loki afterall." He said without doubt as the snake had frozen still, while Tony mentioned a slight "gross" at what Thor did

"Why would you say that, Thor?" Steve asked unsure of what to make out of the bold declaration that Thor had made wondering if the grief had gotten to him after all it was not uncommon in war veterans after all.

"Because captain, my dear brother is correct." They all heard Loki's voice as the snake turned in Thor's hands disappeared in a puff of smoke, and what emerged out of it was Loki burying his head in Thor's shoulder in embarrassment while still being held by his brother. "You insufferable oaf, i should have stabbed you when i had the chance." Loki stated as he brought his head up to glare at Thor who laughed loudly "that would be a repeat of our childhood then, brother." Thor said in return as he refused to put Loki down despite the trickster demanding so.

Sighing at his futile attempt, Loki gave up and just stayed his position in Thor's arms

"Welcome home, little brother." Thor said to Loki as he gripped onto his brother more. At this, Loki gave a true smile, not his usual devious smirk, which surprised the Avengers as Loki replied back "im home, brother."

Yay yay, i had so much fun writing this uwu. Heals my heart a little from infinity war lmao, may be writing more in the future for self preservation while waiting for A4 to destroy it again ;)))


End file.
